Teen Wolf R
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: An alternate series of events than what happened in Wolf Moon OR the fic where I create my own totally awesome parallel universe. Note that some characters and associations will be different, and there may also be an original character or two. No sure pairings for now except Scallison.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf R**

Author's Note: A new take on Teen Wolf in which Scott is not bitten, and things play out quite differently than in the timeline we're all familiar with.

Certain characters and associations may be different, as this is an AU fic. Call it my own little Teen Wolf universe.

We'll also see an original character completely of my making, but you'll have to read on and see. This first chapter is basically an alternate playing out of _Wolf Moon_.

Let me know how you like it.

**Pairings: **None for now. You'll just have to find out.

**1**

Stiles set his face in flustered concentration, jerking the PS2 controller against his chest. On the screen his guy turned and fired a volley of bullets, but his best friend's character simply dodge-rolled aside.

By the way, the guy standing next to him clutching the other controller was his best friend- the guy with shaggy hair and slightly rapid breathing. Okay, so Scott had asthma! Not like it was his fault.

Scott's character let loose with a rapid-fire assult weapon Stiles couldn't dodge and the game was over.

"Aw man," Stiles huffed, thrusting his controller at the floor of the McCall living room. "Beat me again."

Scott laughed at the pouty expression on his best friend's face.

"Come on man," Scott grinned, giving him a playful poke in the shoulder. "Lydia will never fall for a face like that."

"Hmph! Not like she'd ever fall for me anyway," he mumbled in annoyance. "I think she's got it in for that major douche, Jackson Whittemore."

"Well look on the bright side buddy," Scott winked playfully. "You've always got me."

Stiles grunted in amusement.

"Yeah that's reassuring."

Scott bat his eyelashes and lay his head against his best friend's shoulder, causing Stiles to give him a forceful shove.

"That's enough, knock it off!"

Scott simply shrugged his shoulders and dropped onto the living room floor, folding his legs Indian style.

"So whattya you reckon?" he asked, tracing patterns against the carpet with his finger. "Do I got a chance with that new girl?"

"Not in a million years," Stiles retorted with a snort.

"Aw man," Scott said in mock defeat. "Well that settles it. The great prophet has spoken."

Stiles' expression suddenly turned smug.

"I knew it!" he said matter-of-factly, folding his arms cockily. "My best friend's got a crush on the new girl."

"Maybe just a little," Scott admitted, suddenly sounding reluctant to discuss it any further. "I'm tired of just sitting around like this. You wanna go out to the preserve?"

"No way!" Stiles exclaimed, tone dead serious, lips forming into a scowl. "My dad's the sheriff remember? Its no tresspassing."

It was a lame excuse, and he knew it, but Stiles really didn't like it out there in those woods, and especially not at night.

"Like your dad being sheriff's ever stopped you," Scott said skeptically, giving him a knowing frown. "I know you Stilinski. Part of you likes breaking the rules."

Scott eyed him down, quirking an eyebrow, and Stiles felt his resolve weaken.

"Totally," he finally confessed with a grin.

Damn Scott and his always getting his way...

It was now almost completely dark, much to Stiles' dismay. His Jeep's headlights illuminated the perfectly innocent sign that could only appear sinister to his ADHD addled brain.

_Beacon Hills Preserve_

_KEEP OUT!_

"Man do we really gotta?" Stiles whined, turning his key to kill the ignition. He already knew the answer as surely as he knew his best friend.

"Of course we do!" Scott exclaimed with a grin, flicking on the flashlight he'd brought along. "Don't you wanna play like we used to when we were kids?"

"Funny I don't recall us playing in the dark, in the woods, at night! Scott this is a bad idea!"

Scott snorted as he stepped out of the passenger's side.

"Come on chicken."

Stiles sighed, everything inside of him shouting to the logical part of his brain that this was a bad idea. Being the sheriff's kid you heard things. The preserve had been plagued by mysterious disappearances over the years, not to mention...

"Scott really," Stiles muttered under his breath, falling in stride with his best friend. "This is not a good idea."

"Relax dude," Scott replied, albiet quietly. "Nothing's out here. Don't you like excitement? All that energy!"

"Very funny... "

Stiles was thoroughly annoyed now, and it shouldn't even be possible to be this annoyed and this nervous at once. Good thing he'd popped some adderall before they'd left.

His skin literally tingled at the sudden howl that pierced the night. It was long and almost mournful.

"Scott did you hear that?" he whispered. "Sounded like a wolf!"

"You told me there are no wolves in California," Scott whispered back.

"Yeah now!" Stiles hissed. "Doesn't mean there wasn't. Maybe there still is. All I know is that sure sounded like one!"

A lower howl seemed to answer the earlier from further away. There were definitely two of whatever it was.

"Scott can we just leave?" Stiles asked frantically, turning around. "People used to disappear out here!"

Scott was looking nervous himself, and actually nodded. He mimicked Stiles by turning around, but the two of them didn't even move a step. A strong grip grabbed both of them by the shoulder, making them cry out in fright at the same time.

"What are you doing out here!?" a stern voice demanded with a hint of menace to it.

"We-we were... " Stiles attempted.

They both turned to face the stranger, who they could barely make out in the dark. The guy was tall and had deep blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. It was definitely creepy, not to mention the obvious malice in those orbs despite the pretty color.

"Snooping around where you don't belong!?" the man suggested angrily. "You get out of here, and don't come back!"

"What'll happen if we come back?" Stiles asked nervously.

A strong hand pulled him up by the shirt collar and jerked him close, but not close enough for their bodies to touch.

"I'll rip your throat out!" the stranger spat, releasing him. "With my teeth! Now get out!"

Stiles broke into a run faster than he'd ever ran in his life, with nothing in his mind except to get away from those horrible eyes! Scott was keeping pace with him.

They didn't come down from their sudden panic-induced rush until they were actually back in the Jeep. Stiles fumbled with the keys shakily, shooting Scott an accusing frown.

"Satisfied!?"

"I'm sorry Stiles. You were right. Let's just go... "

Stiles didn't reply, jerkily snapping his head forward as he began to pull it in reverse. Soon the blue Jeep was speeding away from the preserve, nothing but the glare of headlights in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf R**

**2**

Blue eyes continued glaring into the night, even after the two teenage boys had made a run for it. What could possibly bring them out to the woods at night?

Something was familiar about the scent of one of them, the one who had talked back. That scent was infuriating, but no time to think about that now.

Footfalls accompanied by another familiar scent, this one he recognized quite well. He willed his senses to extend, focusing on the very air around him, every vibration. So _he _wanted to play games did he?

The night was very still now, a soft breeze playing gently across his face. He wasn't fooled. The scent was strong now. Quick as a flash he turned, just in time to block the claws of his attacker. His own claws lengthened, swiping at the air madly.

A strong hand gripped his arm like steel pincers, and it was no use. He knew he couldn't escape _his_ grip. Blue eyes almost identical to his own met his gaze, but there was a mischevious kind of amusement in them.

"Poor even for you Derek," that familiar voice taunted him. "Something distracting you nephew?"

A growl rumbled in Derek's chest, and he actually did manage to jerk his arm away with a rush of anger.

"Why would anything be distracting me?" he asked in clear annoyance.

"I thought I heard voices," Peter replied knowingly. "I did, didn't I?"

Derek knew it would do no good to lie.

"Yes," he grudgingly muttered.

"_Very_ interesting," his uncle said. "I'm sure your mother will find it interesting too. I wonder what she'll think when I tell her you let them simply leave?"

"You wouldn't!" Derek spat through barred teeth.

"Oh nephew! Wouldn't I? How are you ever to learn... "

"You aren't my teacher," Derek cut him off defiantly.

Derek knew he was asking for it. Peter was his superior, his mother's second, and his defiance was like an open invitation to discipline. Surprisingly, his uncle did nothing.

"Fair enough Derek."

He could sense Peter's smugness, and it made him even angrier. Peter wasn't the alpha, but he was always flaunting his rank to the rest of them.

Laura didn't like the creep either, but she had a skill for handling people that Derek only wish he had. She was reserved, observant, and confident. Derek on the other hand was impatient and prone to moods.

Peter seemed to have disappeared again. How had Derek not noticed? He'd let himself become distracted, but for some reason even that was his uncle's fault. Why did he have to live with them?

Derek could understand his mother's lonliness and need for a companion. Peter was her brother, and he probably understood her in a way no one else could. It wasn't like their dad was around, whoever he might have been. They'd never known their father, and their mom didn't talk about him.

A feeling of coldness settled on him suddenly that had nothing to do with the night or the errie calm of the preserve. Derek figured he should be heading back, and began a mad dash, his feet knowing exactly where to go. His werewolf senses allowed him to dodge trees and jump over obstacles with ease.

With a final dash through thick overgrowth he emerged onto a lawn, standing before his home for all his life- Hale Manor with its illuminated windows.

Two figures were standing on the porch waiting, and Derek could see those loathsome blue eyes. If the other was his mother she was keeping her eyes their normal human color.

"Derek my son," she spoke suddenly, confirming his fears. "Come and let's chat."

Derek gulped and managed a nod, trying to make his way toward the steps with confidence. That was helped significantly by the aura of smugness and sadistic glee radiating from Peter.

Soon he was eye to eye with her, the infamous Talia Hale, his mother. Her eyes glowed their alpha red for him.

"Peter, leave us."

Derek smirked, hearing his uncle's heartbeat quicken in irritation, but he of course complied, stepping inside and closing the front door behind him. Derek's thrill didn't last long however, fierce red eyes continuing to survey him like an x-ray.

His mother was a good parent, but an even better alpha. She could be quite rough when she was angry.

"Peter told me some very interesting news," Talia spoke calmly enough, and maybe Derek didn't have anything to worry about. _Maybe_. "You met some kids in the preserve tonight?"

"Yes," Derek replied simply and compliently.

"I see," she nodded. "How long were they there, if you know?"

"Not long. I heard their vehicle just a few minutes before. They were probably just kids poking around."

"That may be," Talia said, voice becoming hard. "Nevertheless, I hope you impressed it into them not to be snooping around here. Its best we don't interact with humans anymore than we must Derek."

"Yes mom, I think I managed to impress it pretty well," Derek couldn't help the slight amusement in his tone, remembering that poor kid he'd almost made wet himself. "I don't think they'll be coming back around."

"Well let's hope not," Talia agreed, tone becoming softer. "I'm proud of you Derek. You've become a great werewolf, it doesn't matter that you're not as strong as your sisters or your uncle."

She placed a motherly hand on his shoulder.

"Every beta has their place in the pack Derek," she went on affectionately. "In some ways you're the most important. We're strong for you. We protect you. I love you, my only son."

Derek smiled, feeling his eyes become a little watery, and he threw his arms around her.

"Thanks mom," he whispered.

Derek released her and ran inside. He was starved. Peter walked out to take his place next to Talia.

"You heard didn't you," his sister said with mild annoyance.

"Every word," he said with that amused tone. "Sister, you really must be more careful."

"Don't lecture me Peter," she retorted, but it was playful, with something of a chuckle in it. "Do you think Derek handled it well?"

"For now," Peter said. "However what if they had been hunters? We would've killed them."

"I think Derek's right Peter. We can't just kill two teenagers on mere suspicion. You know teenagers. Weren't we just as inquisitive at that age?"

"That we were," Peter agreed with a chuckle.


End file.
